Are We Normal?
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: (S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) Ini hanya sepenggal cerita, saat Sarada mempertanyakan kenormalan keluarganya pada mamanya/Canon/SasuSakuSara


**Judul : Are We Normal?**

 **Author : Sakura's Lover**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei memiliki Naruto dan seluruh charas di dalamnya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara, tapi isi cerita tetap milik saya ^^**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Nomor prompt: #2**

 **Kategori: Canon SasuSakuSara Fanfiction /AT**

 **Summary:**

 **(S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri) Ini hanya sepenggal cerita, saat Sarada mempertanyakan kenormalan keluarganya pada mamanya.**

* * *

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

Sarada memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang mengibarkan helai-helai rambut hitam pendeknya. Tidak lama, kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik obsidian yang begitu indah dan menawan. Dia menatap ke arah desa Konoha dari atas tebing batu tempatnya berdiri melawan arah sinar matahari senja yang akan kembali ke peraduan.

Dari atas sini, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas aktifitas masyarakat Konoha, baik yang sipil maupun shinobi. Dia bisa melihat Chouchou yang sedang makan keripik kentang sambil berjalan bersama kedua orang tuanya, Shikadai yang tertidur di samping ibunya yang sedang makan di kedai dango, Boruto yang sedang bersembunyi dari kagebunshin Hokage ketujuh, Rock Lee junior yang tengah berlatih taijutsu bersama ayahnya, serta Inojin yang menempel pada ayahnya ketika dimarahi ibunya. Semuanya terlihat senang dan tenang, namun tak ayal menghadirkan sebuah perasaan aneh di relung dada Sarada.

Sarada kembali memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas kecil. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah pergi meninggalkan tebing batu itu, pulang ke rumahnya di kediaman legendaris Uchiha.

.  
.

"Tadaima."

Sarada mengucapkan salam ketika membuka sepatu di genkan. Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai menghantarkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu ke hadapan Sarada. Wanita itu mengenakan celemek putih, tersenyum lebar dan cerah kepadanya, membuatnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum tanpa diminta.

"Okaerinasai, Sarada-chan," sambut ibunya, sang iryounin kebanggaan Konoha, Sakura Uchiha. Dia memeluk putrinya sebentar, lalu menuntun Sarada masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mau ocha? Mama akan membuatkannya untukmu," lanjut Sakura pada putri kesayangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sarada, yang Sakura pahami sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mereka pun melangkah ke arah dapur bersama.

Sarada duduk di kursi makan, menatap pintu belakang rumahnya yang terbuat dari kaca transparan di sampingnya. Dia menatap statis ke arah awan-awan sewarna jingga yang berarak-arak di langit, melamun. Yah, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang gadis Uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sarada-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaruh segelas ocha di hadapan Sarada, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari kegiatan merenungnya, namun bergeming setelahnya.

Sakura menatap gadis Uchiha itu heran. Tidak biasanya putri cantiknya itu melamun. Biasanya Sarada akan langsung bercerita tentang harinya kepada Sakura tanpa diminta, atau menumpahkan gerutuannya terhadap Boruto yang menurut putrinya itu menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang Sarada hanya diam ini sedikit membuat Sakura penasaran. Jadi dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sarada, mencoba mengajak putrinya itu mengobrol untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sarada sekarang. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Biarlah dia menunda waktu memasaknya, keadaan anaknya lebih penting sekarang.

Sarada masih terdiam. Dia mengamati ibunya dalam-dalam. Wanita di hadapannya itu begitu cantik meski usianya sudah lebih dari kepala tiga. Mamanya itu entah kenapa senang sekali mengumbar senyuman cerah, seolah-olah dia adalah wanita paling bahagia di bumi ini. Beban di hati Sarada seolah terangkat ketika melihat senyuman itu. Dia jadi ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia takut melunturkan senyuman itu.

Tapi mungkin karena pada dasarnya Sarada selalu terbuka di hadapan ibunya, Sarada jadi tidak tahan untuk menyimpan pikirannya sendiri, dia butuh menyampaikan hal ini pada ibunya. Dia pun menghela napas kecil, menyiapkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan ibunya, seperti biasa.

"Mama, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap Sarada, kali ini menatap Sakura serius meski wajahnya datar.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau mau bertanya apa?" Sahut Sakura dengan senyum, menandakan dia siap mendengarkan Sarada.

"Mama, kenapa kita hidup dengan tidak normal?"

Sakura terdiam. Wanita bernetra hijau itu mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan putrinya yang aneh itu. "Tidak normal? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Tanya Sakura keheranan. Sakura memang sering mendengar pertanyaan aneh keluar dari mulut Sarada, biasanya pertanyaan kritis seputar dunia ninja, yang dengan senang hati akan dia jelaskan panjang lebar. Tapi pertanyaan satu ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya, sama seperti pertanyaan Sarada beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika meragukan ikatan darah di antara mereka.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu padaku. Ini semua murni pemikiranku," jawab Sarada kalem namun terdengar serius. "Aku lihat orang-orang di Konoha, rasanya mereka lebih normal daripada kita. Orang tua mereka lengkap dan mereka juga hidup bahagia, seolah tidak punya beban hidup. Padahal sebagian besar dari mereka sangat aneh. Sementara aku, yang menurutku tidak memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti mereka, kenapa merasa hidupku tidak normal? Apa yang salah dari diriku?" Sarada mengucapkan seluruh kata-katanya dengan penuh emosional meski nada suaranya datar. Dia mencurahkan isi hatinya, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang kini berputar di kepalanya.

Sakura semakin mengernyit bingung, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sarada yang tidak terlalu jelas arahnya ke mana tadi. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung paham.

Intinya, Sarada cemburu pada teman-temannya yang memiliki keluarga yang normal, dalam artinya bisa berkumpul bersama secara lengkap setiap hari, tidak seperti dirinya yang harus ditinggal terus oleh ayah kesayangannya. Sakura paham keadaan Sarada ini. Namun Sakura sedikit tergelitik ketika putrinya itu menyebut-nyebut soal 'kebiasaan aneh'. Dia jadi tergoda untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apa maksudmu soal 'sebagian dari mereka sangat aneh', Sarada-chan?"

Sarada merengut. Dia menatap ibunya bosan sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di badan gelas keramik di hadapannya.

"Yah, Mama bisa lihat keanehannya pada teman-teman di akademiku. Chouchou tidak pernah bisa berhenti makan, Shikadai yang sangat hobi tidur di mana saja, Inojin yang selalu kabur dari ibunya, Rock Lee Junior yang selalu memakai pakaian hijau ketat, Boruto yang tidak pernah bosan membuat keonaran demi menarik perhatian ayahnya. Mereka semua aneh, kan? Tapi mereka semua punya orang tua yang lengkap dan selalu memperhatikan mereka kapanpun dan di manapun, memiliki keluarga yang normal. Tapi aku, yang tidak pernah berbuat onar juga tidak memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti mereka, malah tidak bisa berkumpul bersama keluargaku secara normal seperti yang lain. Apa yang salah dari kita sebenarnya, Ma?" Tanya Sarada dengan tatapan menuntut ke arah Sakura. Ada sebersit kilatan sedih yang melintas di matanya yang sekelam malam, membuat hati Sakura terenyuh.

Sakura maklum. Sarada tengah merindukan ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa menerima teman-temannya memiliki orang tua yang lengkap di sisinya. Meski Sakura selalu berada di sisi Sarada, tapi tetap saja Sarada juga membutuhkan sosok ayahnya, sosok lelaki yang selalu bisa memberikan perlindungan dan rasa aman, hal yang sangat sedikit Sarada kecap karena ayahnya yang sering kali berada jauh darinya.

Dan di sinilah peran Sakura. Sakura harus bisa memberikan Sarada pemahaman atas kondisi mereka yang menurut Sarada tidak normal. Inilah saatnya dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu, agar putri tercintanya ini tidak lagi merasa kesepian, mengenyahkan pemikiran gadisnya atas ketidak normalan yang dirasakannya.

"Sarada-chan, menurutmu, apa sebenarnya arti normal itu?" Tanya Sakura setelah merasa Sarada sudah sedikit tenang.

Sarada terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang pas atas pertanyaan ibunya. "Menurutku, normal artinya sesuatu yang wajar, sesuatu yang tidak membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa kita aneh," jawab Sarada serius.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sarada. "Begitukah? Jadi kalau ada seseorang yang melakukan hal yang biasanya tidak dia lakukan, apakah orang itu tidak normal?" Tanya Sakura lagi, memancing Sarada.

"Ya, tentu saja, Mama. Karena dia melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas kewajarannya," jawab Sarada yakin.

"Kalau begitu, Chouchou, Shikadai, Rock Lee Junior, Inojin, juga Boruto normal dong. Mereka tidak aneh," sahut Sakura tenang dan santai dengan senyuman kecil terpeta di wajah manisnya.

Sarada mengernyit. "Normal dari mananya? Mereka aneh, Ma!" Sarada bersikeras.

"Tidak, Sarada-chan, mereka tidak aneh. Karena memang seperti itulah mereka," tegas Sakura, membuat Sarada terdiam. "Coba kau bayangkan, jika seandainya Chouchou tidak lagi makan keripik dan senang olahraga, apa menurutmu dia sedang melakukan hal yang normal?" Kata Sakura lagi, mencoba memberi contoh. "Atau Shikadai, coba kau bayangkan jika seandainya dia terus menerus minum kopi supaya tidak mengantuk. Atau Boruto tiba-tiba jadi pendiam dan tidak lagi berbuat onar. Apa yang kau pikirkan jika melihat semua itu di hadapanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

Sarada terdiam. Dia mencoba membayangkan segala yang dikatakan ibunya, seandainya Chouchou jadi sering olahraga dan tiba-tiba jadi kurus. Dan Shikadai yang suka tidur itu tiba-tiba jadi rajin dan tidak malas lagi. Juga Boruto jadi pendiam dan berhenti berbuat onar. Pasti Konoha ini akan sepi tanpa ada tingkah konyol mereka. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sarada tersenyum kecil. "Pasti mereka akan menjadi sangat aneh," ujar Sakura spontan. Bayang-bayang Chouchou jadi kurus dan berjalan di catwalk, membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Benar kan? Mereka akan jadi aneh dan tidak normal," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil penuh pengertian. Sarada jadi paham maksud ibunya.

"Normal adalah ketika kau menjadi dirimu apa adanya, Sarada-chan. Begitu juga dengan keluarga kita," lanjut Sakura lagi.

Kali ini justru Sarada mengernyit, tidak paham dengan kata-kata ibunya. Dari mananya keluarga Sarada normal? Apa ada keluarga normal yang kepala keluarganya tidak pulang selama lebih dari 12 tahun? Apa ada keluarga normal dengan seorang istri yang tahan menunggu suaminya pulang dalam jangka waktu lebih dari satu dekade? Apa ada keluarga normal yang anaknya pernah meragukan ikatan darah dengan ibunya sendiri?Menurut Sarada, tidak ada sedikitpun kenormalan di dalam tubuh keluarganya. Tapi mamanya ini baru saja membantah pemikirannya itu, membuatnya heran tidak kepalang.

"Kenapa Mama berpikir begitu?" Tanya Sarada, tampaknya tidak terima dengan kata-kata mamanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putri semata wayangnya itu. "Sarada-chan, keadaan normal atau tidak normal itu relatif, tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya. Bagi Mama, keluarga yang normal itu ketika Mama memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama Sarada Uchiha dan bisa melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya berlatih, menungguinya pulang ke rumah, mendengarkan segala ceritanya hari demi hari, juga makan malam bersama setiap malam. Inilah keluarga normal versi Mama, bukan seperti keluarga Chouchou, Boruto, Inojin, atau siapapun di luar sana," jelas Sakura lembut.

Sarada menyimak penjelasan mamanya dalam-dalam. Sesederhana itukah bentuk keluarga normal di benak Sakura? Sarada memang setuju dengan pemikiran Sakura itu, namun tetap saja di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, selalu ada yang kurang di keluarganya.

"Tapi Ma, bagiku keluarga kita tidak akan pernah terasa normal, tanpa kehadiran Papa di tengah-tengah kita," sanggah Sarada dengan suara lirih. Kali ini gadis itu menunduk, sedih dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ya, bagi Sarada, keluarga akan terasa normal jika ada sesosok ayah yang bisa membimbing dan melindungi keluarganya setiap saat, hal yang tidak pernah Sarada rasakan selama ini. Dia mengakui, dia iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa ditemani ayahnya setiap hari, atau kalaupun tidak, setidaknya bisa memandang sosok ayah mereka setiap hari. Hanya dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan hal itu. Meski Sarada tahu papanya amat sangat menyayanginya, tapi tetap saja dia butuh kehadiran sang papa. Tapi sepertinya harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan, karena pada kenyataannya, dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan ayahnya bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Memikirkannya membuat air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk tumpah.

Sakura menatap Sarada yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Hatinya terenyuh melihat Sarada yang begitu merindukan ayahnya. Namun di sisi lain Sakura cukup terharu karena Sarada selalu menyayangi Sasuke, meski sang suami tak pulang selama belasan tahun. Dia bangga pada putrinya itu, putri yang dapat tumbuh dengan baik meski tanpa didampingi sang ayah di sisinya.

"Sarada-chan, Mama tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu. Mama juga setuju kalau keluarga kita memang tidak sempurna tanpa kehadiran Papa," Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia membelai perlahan rambut hitam legam Sarada penuh kasih seraya memberikan penjelasan pada gadis cantik berkaca mata merah di hadapannya. "Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika kita menerima dengan lapang dada ketidak normalan dan ketidak sempurnaan itu. Kita hanya perlu menerimanya dengan penuh syukur, karena memang beginilah adanya keluarga yang kita miliki. Semua orang pasti ingin memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan sempurna, Sarada-chan, tapi sebenarnya itu semua tergantung dari dirimu sendiri. Karena yang menilai normal atau tidaknya keluargamu adalah dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain."

Sarada terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum di mendongkak hingga kedua _onyx_ -nya bertemu dengan viridain milik wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Sarada terkadang tidak mengerti kenapa mamanya ini tahan menjalani kehidupan keluarga mereka yang tidak lengkap. Tapi jika bagi Sakura keluarga seperti inilah yang normal, lalu kenapa Sarada tidak berpikiran sama Sakura? Sarada yakin, bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan sang papa, Sakura juga pasti sama sepertinya. Hanya saja mamanya tidak mengeluh, tidak pernah merasa dengki dengan keluarga lain yang lebih normal dari mereka. Sakura menerima segala yang ada di keluarganya dengan ikhlas, tidak seperti Sarada yan selalu menuntut untuk menjadi sama seperti keluarga orang lain.

Sepertinya Sarada harus banyak belajar dari mamanya sendiri.

"Tapi Sarada-chan tidak perlu khawatir," pikiran Sarada buyar ketika Sakura kembali bersuara. "Papa juga pasti sangat merindukan Sarada-chan, seperti Sarada-chan yang merindukan Papa. Karena yang namanya keluarga pasti saling terhubung, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan kita." Sakura mengecup ringan pipi kanan Sarada, lalu kembali tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang mampu menghapus semua kegundahan Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Akhirnya Sarada mengerti, inilah keluarga normalnya, keluarga yang terdiri dari Sakura dan dirinya yang selalu menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dari tugas panjangnya. Biar saja jika orang lain menganggap keluarganya aneh atau menyedihkan, karena pada kenyataannya itu tidak benar. Selama ada Sakura yang selalu berada di sisinya, dia sudah merasa memiliki keluarga paling normal sedunia.

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar, lega karena berhasil meyakinkan putrinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekarang mandilah. Mama akan memasak makan malam," kata Sakura lalu mengusap kepala putrinya.

"Hn, aku akan membantu Mama setelah selesai mandi," sahut Sarada, lalu beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan mamanya dan ocha yang belum sempat dia minum menuju ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

 _Syuut_

Sakura terkejut ketika merasaksan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya ketika dia sedang mengiris wortel. Namun sekejap kemudian dia tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa suaminyalah yang merupakan pelaku dari kekagetannya tadi. Dia mengelus lengan itu pelan ketika merasa Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyesap wangi rambut alami Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Anata, untuk segalanya," ujar lelaki dingin itu lembut, membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi.

Dan akhirnya, keluarga mereka akan selalu menjadi normal, dan kian sempurna kala Sasuke berada di antara mereka.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai hai minna-sann! :D ketemu lagi sama author tidak normal yang bawa fict barunya ^^ akhirnya author bisa juga ikutan BTC 2016.. meski lagi sibuk, tapi tetep wajib bagi author untuk ikutan kontes tercinta ini! XD yah meskipun harus menelantarkan fict ongoing author yang lain sihh.. wkwkwk #ditabok**

 **Anyway, tadinya author mau publish fict ini pas tgl 23 juli buat kado ultah Papa Sasu tercintaaahh... tapi apa daya dan kuasa, author justru lagi sibuk2nya pas itu.. wkwkwk jadi deh kadonya telat.. pokoknya fict ini didedikasikan untuk ultah Papa Sasu yah walau telatt.. eheheh juga sekalian untuk ultah author besokk :3**

 **Pokonya thanks buat para readers yah udah mau baca fict yang kelewat aneh ini.. :D segala kritik dan saran author terima dengan lapang dada. Terima kasih sekali lagi yaa!**

 **Bandung, 26 Juli 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
